My first Fic
by BlazingKnight
Summary: Maaf jika aneh, dan gak bener, di karena kan ini fic pertama saya, umm... saya gak tahu mau nulis sumarynya... yang penting baca aja.. rating ; T, untuk keamanan


_Blazing : hallo, salam kenal saya blazing, umur saya 8 tahun, kaga percaya? Kenapa saya bisa bikin cerita? Tentu saja dibantu kakak saya yang bikin fic paling gaje , chalice07 kakak saya, nama aslinya cy-_

_Chalice07 : *ngebekep blazzing* jangan spolier namaku! Kalau mau wani piro!_

_Blazing : *sweatdropped*_

_Blazing & chalice07 : inilah pergabungan cerita gaje dari duo saudara tergaje, semoga anda para reader menikmatinya._

_Chalice07 : *bisik* pst... saya cuman bantu dikit saja, dan dia masih anak kecil yang saya paksa bikin cerita, jadi maafkan dia jika ceritanya hancur dan sarap, maklum saya dan adik saya mengalami sedikit gangguan jiwa *pst*_

_Blazing : *ngehajar chalice07* siapa yang kau bilang sarap?!_

_Chalice07 : *cry*_

_? (kakak pertama saya, dan masih belum dikasih tahu, karena dia gak mau ikut Fanfiction walau di paksa cece saya (chalice07) : kakak kalah lawan adik sendiri? Memalukan *ck...ck...*_

_Chalice07 : bagian disini (kecuali ceritanya) saya yang ngetik dan bikin, sisanya dia yang buat, walau dari tadi dia berisik saja._

_Blazing : cece ngomong apa?_

_Chalcie07 : kaga, dan kau, blazing. Kau disclaimernya!_

_Blazing : disclaimer apa itu?_

_Chalice07 : *sigh* cece saja yang jadi disclaimernya, nanti cece kasih tahu._

_Disclaimer : Grandchase bukan milik Blazing dan Chalice07 (?), tapi Megaxus. Cerita ini milik blazing sedangkan dialog pembukaan (yang gaje diatas sampai happy reading) adalah hasil ketikan chalice07._

_Warning : mungkin gaje dan aneh karena blazing masih anak kecil *chalice07 di hajar blazing*, Sarap, Kesalahan typo, kaga nyambung, aneh, bakalan OOC saya jamin, dll._

_Note : saya chalice yang mengetik kata pembuka dari blazing, ingin bicara, cerita ini gaje dan aneh, maklum, dia masih anak kecil, jadi jangan marahin dia :D, dan saya hanya mengetik dan membuat dari kata blazing sampai happy reading jadi ceritanya dia yang buat. Sekian dari chalcie07_

_**~happy reading, don't like don't read~ ~made by : chalice07~**_

* * *

ketika arme ulang tahun semua para chaser cowo sedang mempersiapkan ultahnya sedangkan para chaser cewe mereka mengajak arme jalan-jalan.

lass malah nyantai ikut cewe-cewe jalan –jalan. sedihnya cowo-cowo lainnya.

ketika sudah mau di mulai ulangtahunnya para orc mennyerang cewe-cewe malah kabur.

ronan dan lass menyerang dengan kakaknya,luphus.

Ketika bertarung tiba-tiba luphus mala kentut semua orc mati dan teman-teman pingsan berjamaah (chalice07 (lagi baca cerita adiknya) : jamaah, oh jamaah, ahamdu... *di pukul blazing* / blazing : diam!) dari jauh cewe-cewe pingsan juga, kasihannya~.

tiba-tiba bosnya (baca : orc Lord) datang dan menghancur kan pestanya.

pestanya menjadi rusak zero melihat bosnya langsung dia bunuh dengan sekali serang

hebatnya zero~

semua bersorak-sorak semua senang sekali sekarang malah ronan yangkentut

"ya ampun, bau banget bom nuklir mu." kata lass.

Tiba-tiba kaza'aze muncul di depan lass.

Dengan cekatan lass ngebunuh kaze'aze

Semuacewe-cewe bersorak-sorak atas kehebatan lass, dan memperlakukan lass kaya raja (?)

" hebat sekali lass, bisa ngalahin kaze'Aze dengan sekali serang~" kata cewe-cewe

cowo-cowo hanya gigit kuku kaki (?).

lass melihatnya merasa jijik.

zero menyerang lass karena iri lass di perlakukan menjadi raja, lass menyerang dengan nodachinya dan dengan sukses mengalahin zero

akhirnya zero mati suri.

Lass ketawa-tawa dia banga merasa lega.

Tiba-tiba ikan asin *blazing di hajar azin/asin* eh, salah... maksudku ku asin lass menjadi bingung asin berkata "ada apa kok bingung?"

Lass berkata "ohh, aku takut mata lu merah banget sih".

kata asin "ohh ini karena melawan musuh" .tiba-tiba para orc menyerang ronan. LASS MARAH KARENA ISTANANYA HANCUR .

ronan mati suri

lass menangis.

Asin ketawa-ketawa sendiri kaya kuda *Chalice07 dan blazing di hajar*

Tiba-tiba ronan hidup karena melihat asin ketawa

Pas itu ronan B*B dicelana

Baunya kata elesis ryan berubah menjadi dewa ryan.

"eaaaa, makin jago lhooo~" kata Sieghart

"huuuuh!" Kata ryan.

kata ronan "makan sate yuk! mengajak asin bertarungnya kapan-kapn aja.

asin langsung drop karena dikacangin

**~The end~ ~made by : BlazingKnight~**

* * *

Note : bagian penutup, made in : chalice07, dikarenakan blazing lagi cape ngetik. Dan maklum jika ceritanya pendek, blazing dia ngetiknya lama bisa-bisa setahun kali ya *Chalice07 di hajar blazing* dan akhirnya dengan cepat dia cape ngetik (chalice07 : *di pukul* bukan maksud mengejek , dik blazing*cry*)

_Chalice07 : *ngebaca*..._

_Blazing : gimana?_

_Chalice : *sweadropped* lass raja? Luphus ke*t*t? Ronan juga? Ronan B*B (soal ini chalice sensor karena tidak sopan) WTF?! Cowo keren-keren malah di perlakukan memalukan!? Dan apa maksud tamatnya ini!_

_Blazing : tapi makasih cece~ mau ngeberesin ketikan blazing~dan membereskannya *peluk chalice* walau cuman sebagian~ *meluk makin erat*_

_Chalice : *nendang blazing* jangan peluk-peluk, bau badan mu bikin gak tahan, bau banget *nutup hidung*_

_Blazing : apaaaan?! Blazing udah mandi, udah luluran! Udah pakai wangi kembang 7 rupa! Udah pakai parfum impor (chalice : banyak banget duitnya *bersiul*, sampai-sampai bisa beli parfum impor), masih bilang yung—_

_Chalice : jangan spolier nama~ nanti ada yang duplikat nama kita gimana~?_

_Blazing : cece selalu terlalu waspada, dasar khayalan tingkat dewa , hmp! _

_Chalice : *menselotip mulutnya*_

_Blazing : mmmm?!_

_Chalice : adik ku tersayang~ *evil grin*_

_Blazing : 'perasaan ku tidak enak nih'_

_Chalice : kelihatanya ada yang protes atas fic mu itu~ *nunjuk sesuatu*_

_Blazing : ? *ngelihat yang di tunjuk chalice dan langsung pucet*_

_Rufus,Azin & ronan : kami kaga terima dibuat hal memalukan itu *ngeluarin senjata mereka*_

_Blazing (dalam keadaan diikat) VS Ronan & Rufus (dalam keadaan marah)_

_Chalice : bye, bye~ XD *pergi*_

_Blazing : huweeeee, penghianat!_

_Ronan,Azin dan Rufus : *ngebunuh blazing*_

_Chalice07 : nah, tolong reviewnya ya~ tapi jangan terlalu kejam , karena dia masih baby~ *di hajar blazing* maksudku anak kecil~_

_Note : alur cerita di buat blazing, pembuka- happy reding buatan chalice, dan penutup-mind to review ketikan chalice07, dan di alur cerita yang ada tanda kurungnya hasil hackkan chalice._

**Mind to review? ~made by : chalice07~**


End file.
